


Oh Deer...

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas, Lost - Freeform, M/M, North Pole, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Blizzard the reindeer gets lost and needs help to get back to the North Pole.





	Oh Deer...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).



The little deer peeked out from under the Christmas tree. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he’d remembered was hopping into Santa’s sleigh, and finding his hiding spot in the middle of the comfiest blanket you could ever imagine. Somehow he must’ve fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure how that could’ve happened as he’d slept all day to make sure he was ready to go on his adventure.

Really, all he’d wanted to do was see all the different lights and decorations each country had. All the deer that flew Santa’s sleigh for him, said it was magical sight to see.

To be able to qualify to fly the sleigh, the reindeer had to be a certain age. But unfortunately for the littlest reindeer, he wouldn’t even be old enough by next Christmas to start learning how to fly. And he was mighty impatient, which was why he’d come up with his plan.

He just hoped that his mummy and daddy weren’t worrying too much about him, since he did leave a note for them in his neatest writing.

Slowly and cautiously the little deer tiptoed out of under the tree. It looked like he was in a cabin of some sort. The walls were all made out of wood, and there was a fireplace in one corner with a huge couch in front of it. In the opposite corner there was a small kitchenette. It reminded the reindeer of Santa’s house but he was certain this wasn’t it, as it didn’t smell of cookies and candy canes.

Walking towards one of the big windows, he peered out into the morning light. Two men where laughing and playing in the snow. They seemed to be making a snowman. That was until one of them put a handful of snow down the others jacket. The littlest deer snorted. It was always funny when the elves did this to each other.

Hopefully these two could help him find his way back to the North Pole. And know of a way for him to get back there. Finding the door, the little deer stepped out into the cold.

“Eeeexcuse me?” he asked.

“Sorry Q, what was that?” one man asked the other.

“I didn’t say anything, James,” the other relied.

“I swear I heard you say something,” said James, putting his hands on his hips.

“Excuse me?” The little reindeer tried again as he went up between them and butted his head against their hands.

Both men jumped in surprise and looked down at the deer.

“Um, James? I think that deer just talked.”

The little deer nodded, “I’m Blizzard and I’m sorry to interrupt your Christmas, but I’m lost.”

“You’re very polite for a deer,” Q stated, staring.

“Yes. My mummy says it’s always good to be polite. Can you help me get back to her, please?”

“This has got to be a dream,” said James as soon as he got over the shock.

“It’s not,” Blizzard replied, whist Q pinched James as an extra measure.

“Ahhh, Q! That hurt…” pouted James.

Q shrugged, "At least we know this isn't a dream. Kinda. It's still a bit strange. I mean a talking deer! Wow." 

“We’re not supposed to talk outside the North Pole. But we can if it’s an emergency,” said Blizzard, “So will you help me get back to my mummy and daddy?”

"I suppose we can," James answered, turning to Q, "Can't we?" 

“Yeah, sure. Well, we’re in Norway at the moment, a bit of a hike from your home,” Q scratched his head. It wasn’t every day he had to help organise a spontaneous trip to the North Pole of all places.

Blizzard nodded again, “I flew in Santa’s sleigh. Do you have a sleigh? I can’t help fly it, but I can help direct… maybe?”

Both men started to laugh, making poor Blizzard sad and start to cry. Seeing this they stopped and started reassuring the young deer that it was ok and why they where laughing. Blizzard couldn’t believe that they didn’t fly sleighs, but instead had something called a car. James showed him his car and kindly explained how it worked. Q added in helpful things every now and again and also explained that there was even more modes of transport, not just cars.

After the show and tell, all three went inside for some breakfast. Thankfully they had some toast for the deer. Though he did have to convince them that Santa’s reindeer could drink hot chocolate and it was ok for them.

“So will we drive the whole way or use the other stuff to get home?” Blizzard asked.

“We’ll be driving for the most part,” answered James, “Just until we get back to England, of course. That’s where we’re from. After that we’ll need to fly in a plane to the North Pole as there are no roads to get us there.”

Blizzard munched on his toast thoughtfully, “Oh. Is it scary to fly in a plane?”

Q gave James a sharp look. He really hated planes. So much so that he’d insisted that they drive all the way to their cabin even though it was quicker to fly. Hopefully he’d be ok flying to the North Pole. With James and Blizzard there, he was sure it would be fine...

“For some people it is, but others enjoy it,” James answered, giving both Blizzard and Q a reassuring look, “I think it’d be nearly the same as flying in a sleigh.”  


“What an adventure! I can’t wait to tell my mummy and daddy!” said Blizzard as he jumped up and down.

Finally they all finished their food, and started packing up the cabin. Blizzard alternated between each man, following them as they got ready for their road trip. He asked a million and one questions about what they did for jobs, about cars and other transport, as well as ones about how far away England was from Norway and the North Pole.

Eventually Q had to sit down with him and an iPad and introduce Google and Siri to the young deer. Just like when he found out about the car, Blizzard could hardly believe it! Siri was so helpful and he was learning so much. He hoped Santa knew about the internet so that he could keep on looking up things. 

He even managed to figure out how to contact Santa!

That was certainly a surprise for James and Q when they got to talk to Santa himself. Santa had wanted to fly the sleigh back to Norway, but Q pointed out that the reindeer would be tired after such a long flight already. Plus James wanted to visit the North Pole; since it was the only country he’d never visited. And Blizzard did want to continue on his adventure with his new friends.

Blizzard was very happy that he could talk to his parents. Eventually though he did have to say good-bye to them, so that the friends could get on the road. He couldn’t believe how long it took them to drive back to England since riding in the sleigh was much quicker. But it did give him a good chance to look at all the different lights and decorations that they passed.  


Finally they made it back to England and Mi6. Everyone was very interested in meeting Blizzard and hearing about his life in the North Pole. In turn Blizzard was interested in everything at Mi6, especially the inventions side of things. He mentioned that the elves would be excited to hear about how they made all the gadgets. Q's minions then came up with a plan, stating that every week there would be a skype call so that the elves and Q-Branch especially could trade ideas. Plus it would also mean that James and Q would get a chance to catch up with their new little friend and hear about any new adventures he'd been on.

Soon enough it was time to hop on the plane. Q squished himself in between James and Blizzard. He thought it might help his nerves if he wasn't near any windows. Plus having them on both sides would mean more hugs, which defiantly helped. Blizzard's fur was so soft and Q liked running his hands through it. 

“You where right about planes, James. They’re not too different from sleighs!” said Blizzard peering out of a window.  


James smiled, “Will you build me one please Q?”

“Santa can teach you how to make and drive one!” Blizzard offered.

”I’m not sure we’ll be able to fit a sleigh anywhere,” muttered Q as he screwed his eyes shut and squeezed James’s hand. He really hopped James didn’t insist on him having a turn flying in the sleigh. 

“Oh well. I guess that’ll mean more visits to Blizzard.”

Blizzard nodded, very excited at the prospect of having his new friends come to visit him during the year.

“Hey, I think I can see Santa!”

Sure enough when everyone (apart from Q) looked out of the windows they saw Santa, Mrs Clause, heaps of elves and reindeer waiting for them. Blizzard’s mum and dad were so glad to have him back safe and sound, thanking James and Q for looking after the little deer. Santa asked the two men if they’d like to stay for a short holiday before heading back to work. Both happily said yes, much to Blizzard’s excitement.  


James got his flight lesson in the sleigh. Though this time under his mums watchful eye, Blizzard’s feet stayed firmly on the ground.


End file.
